


The Leech of My Warmth

by snowxhanyouxqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presents, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowxhanyouxqueen/pseuds/snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the winter season, and Inuyasha is freezing his butt off with all this snow. All he wants is his favourite space heater, and to finish making his gift. InuSess. One-shot? Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leech of My Warmth

**_The Leech of My Warmth_ **

* * *

Inuyasha was fucking cold. And even that didn't describe how he felt at this moment, bundled up with two extra kimono's and a blanket, hands extended to the fire in the center of the hut. He always kind of hated winter, mainly because he didn't have shoes and socks like the villagers, or Miroku and Sango. Hell, even Sesshomaru wore socks and shoes, even in their hut. His fire rat robes just hadn't cut it after the last snow fall, which dumped inches upon inches onto the village he and his brother now lived in. The higher it got, the more cold the lands became, which resulted in his condition right now, and the reason why he was all alone too.

Sesshomaru had left a couple days ago, claiming to be retrieving all he could from his mother's home. They were already stalked with a feather filled mattress, plush blankets and soft pillows, along with what seemed like the demon's entire wardrobe.

With all the white fluff that surrounded their new home, he really wished that he hadn't left. The demon was warm, despite how cold he could be, and how cruel and destructive he was. The warmth that radiated off him at times, in his personality and his body, was one that Inuyasha relished in. They had many a night where Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands off him, where he would pull him on top of him, wrap every bit of himself around his larger body, and let him take him all night. It was those moments that he had been so warm, his skin just kept him well heated through the whole night.

But then there were days when he was so cold, Inuyasha couldn't even kiss him. It was those nights that Inuyasha would leave after another pointless fight and sleep in the forest until Sesshomaru came looking for him, coaxing him down with promises and apologies for his ears only.

Once Inuyasha even made him leave...

That had been the worst fight to have, seeing as it was a chillier night, and he needed more than just his clothes and the fire. But they were kin before lovers, and the fight was practically inevitable, and it was the second time he had ever been seen crying. The first time that Sesshomaru ever saw it though.

But that wasn't the case this time. It was bloody cold, the snow looked to be about 4 feet up the side of the hut, and the fire was doing crap all. Inuyasha tried to make a stew with what little food the villagers had given him, but even that wouldn't warm him up. It was hearty and steaming though, so it would have to suffice until his lover came home.

With Sesshomaru's absence, and the growing, dark night that fell upon Japan, Inuyasha started to think of Christmas. He had never really celebrated it himself, but when Kagome was there they did. They exchanged gifts, her's were usually scarves or cute things she made herself, or things she got from her era when she managed to sneak away. His were less appealing, but with her miko duties she and sango usually managed to use his hunted demon parts for something. All of this wanted to do something for Sesshomaru, and he briefly mentioned the idea to him before he had left. The demon had listened carefully, nodding then kissing Inuyasha's forehead with a smile, claiming he'd be back in time for his little tradition.

But the demon never had let him ask what he wanted, or what he would like to have. He was almost ready to give him Tetsusaiga (as a joke), though that would just be cruel. So he was stuck to trying to make something himself that wasn't food, made out of demon organs, or completely grotesque. He managed to walk out of the hut once to run over to Sango and Miroku's larger hut, stayed the whole day and night working with Sango, and then ran back before the snow fell again.

His gift was half done though, embroidering silk was a lot harder than he thought it would be, and he definitely wasn't a sewer, in fact his hands had been pricked by the needle so many times he nearly gave up. But now he had a half done, white and red, scarf to give to Sesshomaru to wear if he wished. Honestly, what else was he supposed to get him? A kimono? New shoes? The guy was a lord and probably had more money than him. So this shitty little gift he had tucked into his sleeve would have to do.

He pulled it out, his teeth clattering and his body shaking, grabbing for the needle and the other things he needed, and decided to try and finish it before the demon came back. Half way through the night he fell asleep, the fire dulling, and three new lopsided cherry blossoms on his gift.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he was sure that he had icicles coming out of his nose. He wiped quickly at the snot on his lip and touched his ears, wincing at how cold they were. If he had some type of mirror he could at least see how red and raw he knew they were, but him not being very vain, never bothered to ask for one. He looked down at the scarf and shivered, wondering if he could work on it more or just leave it as it was. It didn't help that his fingers were stiff and cold as well, there would just be no way he could move to do anything that required nimble digits.

He knew well it was morning, but it felt more like the middle of the night. The sun couldn't peek out from behind the clouds that had accumulated outside, which, unfortunately, meant more snow. It was already falling in large clumps, adding to the already unbearable amount that was already out there.

The hanyou sighed and moved himself closer to the dying fire, reaching over and throwing a couple logs onto the small flames. He was desperately wishing Sesshomaru was there now. He would do anything for his warmth, and giant fluffy shit that he always had on his shoulder. Hell, he'd even take his kimono and hakama, and a pair of his socks and shoes. Inuyasha just wanted to be warm, and all he felt like was a damn icicle.

His ears perked though when he heard something land softly in the snow, the appendages flicking forward, standing erect. Listening carefully, he heard a small murmur and a low rumble, most of the other sounds were quickly eaten up by the snow, but his stomach was already doing flips. It had to be his brother, he had to be home. The grass veil in the entrance blocked most of his view, but he saw black boots and white puffed up pants, and a smile instantly spread on his face.

The demon hissed as he walked into the hut, carrying in a bundle of kimonos and blankets. He dropped them off to the side and shook his hair a little, letting the snow and wet droplets fly from his hair. Sesshomaru's golden gaze lifted and a small, rare, smile formed on his lips.

"Inuyasha," He sighed, taking in the sorry state of his brother, "You look like hell."

"Shut up," Inuyasha whispered as he jumped up, dropping the kimonos and blankets at his feet. He ran to the demon and threw the scarf he made around his neck before he pried his kimono and haori open, instantly sliding his hands and arms around the demon's skin to hug him.

Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped an arm around the hanyou, nuzzling the top of his head and breathing warm air onto his frozen ears. "You're freezing, how have you not died?" He chuckled, eyeing the scarf around his neck, "What is-?"

"Merry Christmas," The hanyou cut the demon off, "God, you are so warm."

"You made this?"

"Tried to. It's kind of hard when you have man hands and your balls are freezing off."

"So vulgar...Inuyasha...It truly is remarkable...but I only just got back. Could you not leech my warmth just yet? I have Ah-Un outside with more things."

"The stupid dragon can wait, I missed you, you bastard," Inuyasha nuzzled the demon's chest with a smile.

Sighing, Sesshomaru quickly tossed the wrapped gift he had in his other hand into the pile he had dropped moments before and pulled his brother close. "Selfish hanyou..." He chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

His gift could wait, keeping his idiot brother warm was much more rewarding in the long run. He'd just celebrate his little tradition when he was done leeching what little warmth he had within him. At least it was going to good use. Sesshomaru couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather hold close like this anyway.

"Merry Christmas, little brother."


End file.
